A vehicle driver uses one or more pedals located in the middle of the footwell on the driver's side of the vehicle to control the operation of various vehicle components, such as the vehicle motor, the vehicle brakes, and, in the case of a vehicle having a manual transmission, the vehicle clutch. It is known to provide an adjustment mechanism to allow for positional adjustment of the pedals within the footwell.
In the event of a vehicle collision, it is possible for a lower extremity of the vehicle driver to be injured due to contact with one or more of the pedals located in the footwell. Therefore, an apparatus which moves the pedals out of the middle of the footwell in the event of a vehicle collision is desirable.